User talk:Waahlis
Thanks for attempting to correct tthings on my language but the stress part was correct The Emperor Zelos 07:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I use linguisticly correct terms in my article thats why =) The Emperor Zelos 16:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC It was correct, of course, I should probably have asked you if you wanted it expressed in that certain way. Sorry :( Hey, I would definitely be able to use your help with my conlang. If you could, drop me an e-mail at lokii@live.jp and we can work stuff out? It'd be greatly appreciated. Zekybe 14:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Languages! You seem to be awesome at conlanging! I'm most curious about Ddanna Nair, your celtic-inspired conlang, since I too, once started sketching on one which was called Dhannua Bhloar. I'm very curious to see what route you've gone with your language! ;D 23:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) < woops, that was me apparently. Forgot to log in. ~ Billy J.B(talk) 04:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Tables I was wondering if I could use that nice verb table or know how you made it, or even whence you got it? Just HTML?Thanks OlykoekSlayer 03:53, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Verb table I must say I'm impressed with your verb conjugation table. I might have to try and make one of my own! Rather than having a long page for each verb. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 12:21, 31 January 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm still trying to come up with a nice verb table. I don't really think my efforts are going that well. I'm not the best with tables. Got any tips? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 21:06, 15 March 2012 (UTC) : I must agree with the above, Waahlis! You, sir, are a table god. I'll have to take some notes from you. TheWrittenWord 15:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New member!! ok so what to think about when creating my first lang?? :p NattiW 21:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Voting I've made a couple of changes here and there to open voting! pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 13:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Perfect! Now we just need the new main page up and running. Besides, since you're a bit more active nowadays (thanks to the Nāmaς - fuss. I'll come back though :)), could you just add a small headline with the votes? And please do write that the voting is ongoing in the summary! Cheers! kyām dēkar 13:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) How is sorting out the mess going? A line below the nominations with the vote count you mean? pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 14:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, a simple line would work perfectly. Regarding the language, it has got advantages with rewriting the entire page - a fresh vocabulary, new look at grammar, spelling mistakes, and so on. Bit boring though. kyām dēkar 14:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Yeah, I suppose it does but it's still a pain, best of luck with it. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 14:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Featured I see you ahve taken quite the interest in featured conlang =) The Emperor Zelos 08:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's not the featured langs that interest me the most, I just like the process! The community and all that! Also, it is fun to have an effect on the wiki! Waahlis kyām dēkar 20:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What are we going to do about the featured language? P.S. I'm glad to see that there seems to have been an influx of new or returning conlangers! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Taila FYI, here's the Conlangery episode that features Taila. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Forum You might be interested in this Forum:Move The Emperor Zelos 16:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) New Wikkii I know you were involved with the revamp, and I'm pretty sure you were also involved with the renewed voting for featured, but since the wiki's being moved, I'm wondering what we could do to make sure the new domain stays active and working. This wiki seemed to have kind of fallen into disrepair for a little while (bunch of inactive conlangs, numerous edits needed, old featured languages), but your edits fixed the layout problems and other people helped to take care of deleting old languages and sparking a new vote for featured. I think we need to make sure that there's constant voting and an active, collaborative community on the new wiki, just to start out well and avoid some of the problems that happened on this wiki. Also, how are people going to be aware of the move? I got notified on my talk page, but it'd be weird to have half the wiki move, while the other half stays because they weren't notified. Finally, how do I move "Faulona" to the new wiki? Fauloro 17:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Over run This place is desserted for years and nothing happens, we leave it for a month or so and the wikia admins run all over the place, seriously why? It is aretorical question but seirously. The Emperor Zelos 07:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Probably an unfortunate coincindence - but nevertheless. Feels a bit... Well. Do we ought to stay on the Wikia? Or that is, do we 'uphold a presence' at this wiki? kyām dēkәr 17:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I will sticka round until things calm down atleast. and just be ensuring spammers don't go around so they think I am active here aswell. Dumma fanskap The Emperor Zelos 18:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Discoveries Discoveries http://conlang.wikkii.com/wiki/User_talk:Waahlis#Gamman You know that I can actually understand two thirds of this crap? And you're "trying to reconcile", you backstabber :) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 20:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You might have forgotten that I am, incidentally, not Swahili or Kwakwaka'wakw. Calm down, it is not meant as an insult in any way. If '''you understand, I asked Zelos why you accused him of the things you did, and he confirmed his own diagnosis, which lead to a discussion concerning Aspergers and '''his behaviour. And the majority was written before I believed reconciliation was possible, when I feared for your intentions towards me. Do not disrupt what we have achieved. I meant every word concerning the reconciliation. kyām dēkәr 20:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ég er ekki sannfærður, vinurinn minn... Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I sincerely don't care. Ég hef talað við sannleikann, og ég tala ekki góða íslensku. Fool yourself into not believing me, if you so will. kyām dēkәr 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you expect me to believe you, after two times of this happening? Ég mun fyrirgefa þér... but honestly enough, after you had said that using my name as an insult was a joke, you did it again, even if I found it discomforting. Or have I misunderstood (no cynicism or sarcasm here) - namely, the pyramid of disagreement talk page. If you want to find out more about mine and Zelos' history, ask him about Converse wikia, ask him about my suggestions for his orthography, his behaviour on the ZBB, heck, even his reflexive case. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I am citing the Hierarchy talk page: Zelos: .."it is never wrong falling down a bit as long as you climb back up :P", and my response: "Agreed, look at my and Rostov's diskussion on the old wiki!". I was lauding the fact that we managed to come to an agreement! I don't lie. Correction, I don't lie when I know it won't benefit me. kyām dēkәr 21:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I've misread it as "limb" instead of "climb". Well, I'm offering you a grudging offer of peace, once again... (It's getting a bit repetitive, let's stop arguing) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Indeed accepted. kyām dēkәr 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, nothing. I'd like it to be a surprise present. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 21:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) My Tactic It's essentially a triple-win, zero-loose strategy where the apparent worst outcome is actually the best. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 11:53, June 9, 2012 (UTC)